An Alternative Path
by flamingBourner
Summary: In the middle of the firery duel on mustafar . Anakin may have changed.


Anakin Skywalker VS Obi Wan Kenobi Alternative Duel Ending

brothers in all , but blood in the burned like a torch , his face was twisted in a demonic snear."you turned her against me" he shouted, looking towards his former master and friend .Hate printed on his wan looked at his former padwan his brother and his freind. "you have done that yourself" he replied as anakin took off his black cloke , dropping it on the floor."you will not take her from me" Anakin screamed , starting to circle around , his eyes fixed on obi wan his enemy. " you have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy" " dont lecture me obi wan " anakin replied " i see through the lies of the jedi i do not fear the darkside as you do " he continued turning his back . " ive brought peace, freedom , justice and security to my new empire " he proudly concluded , his eyes reflecting his happiness he felt about what he had achived with the power of the dark side of the force. " your new empire ?" obi wan repeated shocked by the lust power his old freind was showing . " dont make me kill you " anakin simply said with his back still turned " anakin my allegiance is to the republic to democracy " obi wan protested

but it was too late anakin was too far away from him to reach . " if you are not with me " anakin declared in an incy tone" then you are my enemy" OBi wan signed he didt want to draw his lighsabre against his former pupil, but he had no choice : he had to stop him " only a sith deals with absalutes " he stated as he brought out his sword pereparing for the immintent duel " i will do what i must " " you will try " anakin said and lept. Obi wan knew what his duty was he was a jedi first of all any that title came with high resposibility when he became a jedi knight many years ago , he swore to the council that his first thought would always be for the good of the galecy , even before any thought for his own well being sith were evil , they were selfish , cruel and vile creatures only able to worry about themselves and their lust for were all Obi wan hated and he had sworn to oppose them . Jedi fight the sith and sith kills the jedi . it was the natural order of things . So obi wan thought he could do it . After watching the temples holohgrams , after seeing with his own eyes anakins turning against padme and hurt her without worrying about the child she was carrying, his skywalker his former padwan , his best freind , his brother was dead , killed by darth was left of his body was nothing but a twisted , wicked and evil thing , an insult to his him was the most merciful thing he could do for the galaxy and for anakin this reason obi wan kenobi raised his weapon ready for battle

the lightsabres clashed against each other once then again and again . Blue against against Brother. and that was all , that was too much already .Obi wan contined to defend himself against anakins assault repeating himself he had to complete his mission and that he could do it . But he reminded , he was wrong .The man who was fighting him wasnt a common sith , it was his best freind , his brother and ... his son and if he would have carried on the fight , he would have commited a murder , a murder whose memory would never leave him till the end of his days . he couldt do it . " no " Obi wan shook his head " i cant do this i wont do it " he refused with determination and in an extremly dangerous movement , he turned off his lightsabre .

Anakin stopped his assult but kept his lightsabre ignited ."you should have never dropped your defences master " he said coldly glaring at obi wan with distrust."this is not the time for your tricks and you know it, you have a duty to fufill just like me i wont fall for it" .Obi wan took some steps back clipping his lightsabre back onto his belt . " this is not a trick anakin , i wish it was but its not the truth is i cant kill you because , i love you too much" .

Anakin refused to accept those words , he knows how things always stood with his former master since he was a child and instead of sofening him his anger increased even more than before

" LIAR " he screamed , the features of his face twisted in and indescribable madness " YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME , YOU HATED ME SINCE I WAS A HILD , YOU HAVE ALWAYS ONSIDERED ME A NOISY LITTLE BRAT , EVEN IF YOU CARED ABOUT ME , YOU COULD NOT ECPRESS YOUR FEELING SINCE YOU ARE A JEDI : NONE OF YOU CAN TALK ABOUT LOVE , NONE OF YOU NOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE . THERE IS NO EMOTION ONLY PEACE , REMEBER THAT MASTER ?. WELL I THINK YOU WERE SUCESSFUL FINALLY : THE JEDI TEMPLE WAS CERTAINLY IN PEACE THE LAST TIME I CHECKED IT "  
Obi wan closed his eyes painfully . if anakin was trying to hurt him , he had found a way he had lost everything that he cared about in the temple . " i know it should be so " he firmly replied opening his eyes " But i cant lie to myself any longer i have failed as a jedi as much as i have failed you , ive lost my homes , my freinds , my family because of you .But i cant lose you anakin i cant belive you are gone forever consumed by the darkside" "i dont belive you" Anakin declared as he turned of his lightsabre " as i told you i know you never cared about me even from the begining . you may believe me to be a monster you are right though". " what" obi wan said in a very quizical tone " The real reason i turned to the darkside was because im scared obi wan , im afraid ill lose her" "ANAKIN " anakin looked up towrds obi wan hatred still lingering in his eyes but his expression was fear

 **THE END**

 _ **I may make another chapter but its up to you guys if you want me to continue with this story**_


End file.
